


Leggingary Gays

by orphan_account



Series: Leggingary gays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Allura (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Romelle (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge creats a group chat and mistakes are made.Hunk is too pure for the worldKeith is crushing on LanceAllura has it bad for RomelleAnd Shiro needs a nap





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are rlly appreciated!!  
> & Comments make my week :D

Pidgey added Keith, Lancelot to the chat

Lancelot: oh no

Pidgey: :)))

Pidgey: I found out how to make group chats!

Keith: why am I here?

Lancelot: PIDGE????

Keith: no, it's Keith.

Lancelot: omg.

Pidgey: yw gays

Keith: you mean guys?

Pidgey: no.

\------

Lancelot added PureBoy to the chat

Pidgey: HUUUNKK!!!

PureBoy: Hey guys! Lance let me join the chat! :-)

Pidgey: may I ask why you willingly did such a thing?

Keith: shiro was being a dad and it was freaking hunk out.

Pidgey: eww not the 'dad thing’ again.

Lancelot: hey yeah, guys can we vote to never let space dad into the chat?

Pidgey: me

Keith: Me.

PureBoy: …

Pidgey: hunK-

PureBoy: But I'll feel bad :-(

Lancelot: omg.

Keith: too pure.. he's like an angel

Lancelot: wow something keith said that i can agree with

Shiro: get a room lol.

Lancelot: WHATTHEUCUK

Lancelot: PIDGE?????

Keith: ah, so is this what death feels like?

Shiro: you're all snakes , I can only trust Hunk around here.

PureBoy: thx dad

Pidgey: wait what the fuck-

Pidgey: i go away for two fucking minutes and someone let shiro in? Et tu Brutus????

Shiro: language.

Pidgey: jfC WHO LET HIM IN? WE SIGNED A TREATY

Keith: not really, we all just said 'me’ and Hunk didn't even vote.

Lancelot: AHHAAH geT EM KEITH

Shiro: get a room.

PureBoy: get a room.

Pidgey: get a room.

\----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know whaT IM DOINg

\---  
Lancelot: gUYS I THINK I JUST SAW A DEMON 

Shiro: don’t call pidge that

Lancelot: wh

Lancelot: THAT WAS PIDGE?!

PureBoy: Lance, we’ve been up in space for quite a while now, how are you not used to this?

Lancelot: oH WELL IM SORRY BUT SINCE WHEN DID PIDGE HISS???

PureBoy: Oh

PureBoy: That means they’ve been up all night

Lancelot: _@Pidgey_ go to bed, or we won’t be getting froyo.

Pidgey: were in space tho??

PureBoy: Pidge, get some rest, pal :(

Pidgey: sLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

Lancelot: two can play this game, bitch

PureBoy: oh no

Lancelot: _@Shiro_ DAAD THE GREMLIN WONT SLEEP AND IS HISSING AT EVERYTHING

Pidgey: thought u were bae, turns out youre just fam

Shiro: Pidge,

Pidgey: dammit.

\----

Shiro added Allura to the chat

Allura: Hello, Paladins!

Pidgey: suh dude

Lancelot: new phone who dis?  


Keith: hheyy

PureBoy: Hey Allura!

Shiro: Why is it that only Hunk can have a normal response?

Lancelot: Why is it that we gotta be so formal, dad?

Shiro: It’s proper etiquette, Lance!

Allura changed their name to Lesbeb

Lesbeb: what

Pidgey: AHAGHAAHGAHA oH MY GOD

Shiro: I hate this fucking family.

Lesbeb: what is that word? You all seem to use it quite frequently.

PureBoy: uh oh

Pidgey: Hey Allura, wanna learn some swear words and Earth slang?

 

\-----

Lancelot: hello this is your favourite boy, lance, here to tell you all that I just beat Keith in a training session.

Pidgey: sounds fake but okay

Lancelot: ITS TRUE!! ASK KEITH

Shiro: Keith, is this true?

Keith: …

Pidgey: oml dETAILS, STAT.

Lancelot: the only important thing is that I knocked him to the fucking ground bitch

Lesbeb: I guess one could say that Keith got ‘yeeted’.

Pidgey: SHUDSKADHALDKJJ ALLURA I LOEV YO U OM G

Shiro: This chat was a mistake.

\---


	3. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

Lesbeb: Paladins! I'm having a crisis!

Pidgey: bet its a gay crisis 

Shiro: Pidge.

Shiro: What is the matter, Princess?

Lesbeb: it's Romelle!! She's so cute and I don't know what to do!

Pidgey: pay up, takashi

Shiro: Don't call me Takashi - and we didn't even bet on anything that was just you.

Pidgey: whatever ur just mad I was right

Lesbeb: Paladins!!!!

Pidgey: right, right, gay crisis. Allura, have you considered talking to her?

Lesbeb: Oh! of course not!

Pidgey: c'mon allura, you gotta actually talk to her!! You never know how things might turn out!

Shiro: I actually agree with Pidge.

Lesbeb: But there is no way of telling how she feels about me. It's best I keep my feelings to myself. For Voltron.

Pidgey: .. shiro?

Shiro: Yeah, I have to say that's a terrible idea. Having unresolved sexual tension is not good for the team. Seriously, you of all people should know about this..

Lesbeb: Dammit, Takashi

Shiro: Don't call me Takashi!

-

Lancelot: so I read the msgs u guys sent earlier,

Pigdey: I knew this would happen

Lancelot: shut up you useless bird

Pidgey: buy my silence tall ass

Lancelot: I'm not that tall you're just a fucking gremlin

PureBoy: Lance!! Be nice, they're not a gremlin, they just have smaller than average limbs..

Pidgey: Thanks bro <333

PureBoy: np man :-) <33

Lancelot: hELLO? anyways, I was thinking, why not just add Romelle to the chat? That way Allura can't run away from her problems

Pigdey: that could.. work..

Lancelot: :)))

PureBoy: !!! Pidge! We could work on that new UI for Romelle’s model!!

Pidgey: right!! Oh man I have so many ideas, we could add actual emojis too!

Lancelot: gross, talk about your nerd stuff elsewhere 

-

Keith: I swear to God if I have to deal with Allura and Romelle's awkward attempts at 'flirting’ one more time I'm going to break someone's kneecaps

Lancelot: right?? Gosh it's so embarrassing watching them it's like we get it, just make out already you damn lesbians.

Keith: haha yeah , I'm so glad I'm not like that

-

_DM - Pidgey - Shiro_

Shiro: Are you.. seeing this?

Pidgey: the group chat? unfortunately, yes.

Shiro: They are a fucking vending machine of lies.

Pidgey: GWGAHAHAHHA

-

_Pidgey added Romelle to the chat_

Pidgey: _@everyone_ , Romelle has entered the heckin chat!!!

PureBoy: Welcome Romelle! Now that you're here, you can't leave!

Lancelot: hunk, you can't be scary, it just doesn't work buddy.

Lancelot: but hey! welcome you funky little altean!

Keith: sup

Shiro: Hello, Romelle, I apologise in advance for.. everything that you're about to endure.

Pidgey: >:(

Pidgey: oh yeah. by the way.. Romelle has never owned a phone or anything similar apparently hand radios were her thing so she's still getting used to texting

Romelle: hegyhdh gsuy

Shiro: Christ.

Lancelot: oh boy, I like this already.

Lancelot: where allura?? :((

Keith: oh yh

PureBoy: maybe if we @ her she'll pick up her phone?

Pidgey _@lesbeb_

Keith: _@lesbeb_

PureBoy: _@lesbeb !!!_

Lancelot: _@lesbeb_

Romelle: _@lesboob_

Keith: close enough.

Lesbeb: what in altea is going on??

Romelle: allrua sgayvs oehone!!

Lesbeb: Romelle??

Romelle: ALURHA I GSHOT A PHEON PIDGE ANDB HHSNK SGSU!!!

Lesbeb: That's wonderful, Romelle!

Keith: …

Keith: you can understand that?

Pidgey: this is the best day of my life.

Shiro: And the worst day of mine.

Lancelot: it's like she's drunk texting without even being drunk. that's everything I aspire to be

Keith changed ‘Romelle's name to ‘Rumelle’

PureBoy: hold on

PureBoy: did Keith just make a pun? I can't be seeing things, right guys?

Lancelot: KEIITH! YOU MADE A JOKE! OH MY GOD IM SO PROUD OF YOU!

Keith: suddenly, I can't read

Lancelot: aww Keith! This is the best day of my life !

Keith: shut up

Lancelot: make me ;3c

Keith: I bet you'd like that , perv

Pidgey: Jesus why don't you two just fuck on the table while you're here. 

Keith: WHAT

PureBoy: My eyes!

Lesbeb: His eyes!

Romelle: hsj ehes!

PureBoy: I don't feel too pure anymore :(

Lancelot: nice going dumpster gremlin

Pidgey: no problem tall ass :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F to pay respects to Shiro's patience


End file.
